Waths my Name (Rihanna)
Whats my name wird von Rihanna ft. Draken. thumb|Rihanna Whats my Name Song Rihanna Ooh na na, what's my name Ooh na na, what's my name Ooh na na, what's my name Ooh na na, what's my name Ooh na na, what's my name Whats my name, whats my name Drake I heard you good with them soft lips Yeah you know word of mouth The square root of 69 is 8 something Cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow Good weed, white wine I come alive in the night time Okay, away we go Only thing we have on is the radio Ooooh, let it play, say you gotta leave But I know you wanna stay You just waiting on the track to finish girl The things we could do in twenty minutes girl Say my name, say my name Wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out I can get you through a mighty long day Soon as I go the text you gon right is gon say... Rihanna Not everybody knows how to work my body Knows how to make me want it Boy you stay up on it You got that something that keeps me so off balance Baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent Chorus Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me Hey boy, I really wanna be with you Cause you just my type Ooh na na na na I need a boy to take it over Looking for a girl to put you over Oooooh, oooooh Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me Hey boy, I really wanna be with you Cause you just my type Ooh na na na na I need a boy to take it over Looking for a girl, to put you over Oooooh, oooooh Ooh na na, what's my name Ooh na na, what's my name Ooh na na, what's my name Whats my name, whats my name Rihanna Baby you got me, aint nowhere that I'd be Then with your arms around me Back and forth you rock me So I surrender, to every word you whisper Every door you enter, I will let you in Chorus Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me Hey boy, I really wanna be with you Cause you just my type Ooh na na na na I need a boy to take it over Looking for a girl, to put you over Oooooh, oooooh You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out Thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on You bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind Ooh na na, what's my name Ooh na na, what's my name Ooh na na, what's my name Ooh na na, what's my name Ooh na na, what's my name Whats my name, whats my name Chorus Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me Hey boy, I really wanna be with you Cause you just my type Ooh na na na na I need a boy to take it over Looking for a girl, to put you over Oooooh, oooooh 'Musikvideo' Rihanna drehte das Musikvideo am 26. September 2010 in den Straßen von New York City.[2] Die Regie übernahm Philip Andelman. Die Szenen mit Drake wurden am 27. Oktober 2010 gedreht.[3] Das Musikvideo hatte seine Premiere am 12. November 2010 auf Rihannas Vevo Kannal auf YouTube.[4] Das Musikvideo beginnt mit eine Aussicht über New York City, dann folgt die erste Szene, wo Drake in einem Geschäft mit dem Kassierer spricht. Rihanna kommt anschließend in Geschäft und bekommt sofort Drakes Aufmerksamkeit. Sie lächelt ihn an und geht zu einem Kühlraum, wo sie eine Milchpackung holt. Drake folgt ihr und beginnt zu rappen. Er hält ihre Hand, dabei lässt sie die Milchpackung auf den Boden fallen, welcher von der Milch nass wird. Als Drake aufhört zu rappen, schubst Rihanna ihn und geht mit einem lächeln ihm Gesicht weg. Als nächstes fängt Rihanna an zu singen, sie geht durch die Straße und tanzt dabei. Passanten haben Schlaginstrumente und spielen zum Lied, währenddessen werden Szenen gezeigt, wo Rihanna und Drake zusammen in einem Schlafzimmer sind, miteinander flirten und Champagne trinken. Die letzte Szene des Musikvideos zeigt Rihanna auf einer Reggae-inspirierten Nachtparty in einer Gasse. Alle Leute die an der Party mitwirken haben wieder Schlaginstrumente und spielen zum Lied, sie bilden einen Kreis. In der Mitte des Kreises befindet sich ein Lagerfeuer und Rihanna die für das Publikum singt und tanzt. Das Musikvideo endet mit einem Kuss von Drake auf Rihannas Backe in ihrem Schlafzimmer. 'Kritik' Musikkritiker nahmen das Lied positiv auf. Jocelyn Vena von MTV beschrieb es als „sassy“ (frech) und „all about sex and love“ (alles über Sex und Liebe) , außerdem lobte sie Drakes Strophe und den Refrain.[5] Bill Lamb von About.com gab dem Lied eine positive Rückmeldung und sagte: „it does seem like another effortless hit on Rihanna’s hands. This one glides along as perfect romantic ear candy.“[6]